


Before the Fun Can Begin

by awolfnamed_Nyx



Series: This Parent/ Teacher Thing [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awolfnamed_Nyx/pseuds/awolfnamed_Nyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles hopes this meeting goes well but, between his undeniable awkwardness and Derek's... everything, he's not sure how well he can handle this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Fun Can Begin

**Author's Note:**

> After such an overwhelming response to the one-shot in this 'verse, I hashed out another chapter. Enjoy!

                Stiles thinks he's having a panic attack. He's had them before; he knows the symptoms better than even his step-mother. And Melissa's a certified nurse. His heart is pounding like he's just run three and a half miles; his legs feel as shaky as a leaf; and his palms are sweating. Like seriously sweating. Like he-might-not-be-able-to-hold-onto-his-phone-in-a-second sweaty. 

                Speaking of phones, his is ringing. It's ringing and, despite wanting to answer without thinking (as he usually does), he can't do anything but stare at the name flashing across his screen. 

                _Derek Hale_

                There's no picture for the contact, but he doesn't need one. The guy's embarrassingly attractive mug has been plastered on the inside of his eyelids since their conference in the classroom. Complete with the crazy set of pearly whites and the glowing, red eyes.... Sure he's never seen them in person, but from what he's heard about Alphas from Scott and Deaton and little Isaac's picture, he thinks he's got a pretty good idea. 

                The phone continues to ring in his hand, playing some generic little ringtone that starts to get annoying after a few seconds. He stares down at it and considers not answering. If he does, he might just sound like an idiot. 

                But then again, he thinks, that could be viewed as rude. He knows Derek knows he's been expecting his call all day. Not answering could possibly be sending a dismissive message that Stiles _never_ **_ever_** wants to the man to receive. Least of all from him. 

                "So it's settled," he murmurs to himself as he raises the phone. Then he hesitates. "Just answer it, Stiles, damn...." But just as he's about to swipe his thumb over the bar to connect the call, the name just _disappears_. 

                "What?" He squawks and starts tapping at the dark screen frantically. "Nonononononono, no, Derek come back!" 

                From the other room, he can hear Scott snort and call, "Yeah, you don't have a huge man-crush on the guy. I _tooooootallly_ see it now."

                "Scott, I love you bro, but if you say one more word, I will powder all of Allison's underwear with wolfsbane. You know I can do it; her dad has a huge shelf of the stuff in their basement. Try getting some after that." 

                Scott goes silent, but Stiles knows that he heard him. 

                Instead of going into the other room to taunt his best friend some more, Stiles wrestles with his phone. He doesn't remember typing in his password being this frustrating  and difficult before.... 

                When he finally gets to his contacts and taps Derek's name, his heart is racing again but for a different reason. What if Derek doesn't want to talk to him now? Well, it's only been about a minute since the man called so maybe that isn't completely accurate. But what if he's calling back too quick? It _has_ only been a minute since he missed the call. Maybe he should give it a few more minutes, you know, to make it look like he was busy doing something the first time around. Stiles may be a lot of things, but he is certainly not desperate. But what if Derek doesn't answer? He really doesn't want to be stuck on the phone playing phone tag. That really sucks when you think about it. Or what if-

                "Stiles?" 

                "No, yeah, hey." He doesn't remember hearing the line connect at all. "Sorry, I was, uh, doing something for my dad when you called." With the phone pressed against his ear, he silently prays that werewolves can't detect lies through the phone. Can Derek even hear his heartbeat down the line?

                If he does, the man doesn't comment on it. "That's fine," Derek says casually. "I just wanted to make sure you were still okay with Isaac coming over this afternoon while we sign paperwork. If not, I can ask Laura to-"

                He waves the suggestion off even though Derek can't see it. "No, man, bring the little guy. Scott's here so they can start getting comfortable with each other before the classes actually start. Scenting and all that, right?"

                There's a slight pause and Stiles can envision Derek tilting his head to the side thoughtfully. He knows it's weird for a perfectly human guy to know so much about the ways of the supposedly secret ways of the Lycanthrope Society, but when you've been around Deaton for such a long period of time and watched Scott grow into his fangs (hah), you learn a few things. 

                "Okay," Derek drawls quietly down the line. 

                "Okay," Stiles repeats, wondering where the little bit of game he'd acquired in college has fled to. 

                "Okay," Derek says again and there's a smile in his voice that has Stiles grinning like a maniac. "We'll be there in about fifteen minutes as soon as _somebody puts some shoes on their feet_!" There's a tiny giggle that sounds loudly in his ear before fading away as its owner flees the scene. "I hope he's actually going to do it this time. I've told him- what? Four times already?"

                Stiles laughs and hops onto the counter in the kitchen. "Maybe he's excited." He swings his legs back and forth.

                "It's either that or his aunt let him near the ice cream after bed time. Again." 

                "That certainly sounds like Laura. And I can't imagine that a baby werewolf hopped up on sugar is easy to handle. " He's reluctant to hang up but.... The guy'll be here in twenty minutes, Stiles! He clears his throat loudly and stares at the cabinets on the wall across from him. "Well, I'm sure you don't want me talking your ear off, so I'll let you get back to your kid. I'll see you in a few, yeah?"

                It's then that some far away part of his brain-- part that he's shoved aside to make room for the enormous monstrosity that is his embarrassing crush-- reminds him that this is only temporary. Derek will bring Isaac over and sign some paperwork; he might even sit and chat for a bit before leaving. But he's definitely going to leave. He's got kids to take care of-- three if Stiles remembers correctly. The man probably doesn't have time for distractions like him, and that won't even matter if he's not really is into guys. That has yet to be clarified, he remembers. 

                "I don't mind," Derek says in his ear, nearly startling him off the counter. His voice is low and quiet, almost shy. "You've usually got something... oddly interesting to say." 

                A sentence so simple shouldn't make him swoon like some twelve year old girl at a Justin Beiber concert but it does, making him bite down on his lip to try and stop the grin from getting any bigger. It might have worked but he doesn't care to check. "Good to know," he says just as quietly. "I'll be sure to think of some other random facts to throw into our conversation later."

                Derek chuckles, soft but real. Stiles thinks it might have been a while since he's laughed last. "I wouldn't expect anything less." There's a sharp intake of breath like he's about to say more, but then a loud cry of "Daddy!" drifts through the line. It's followed by the sound of cloth-on-cloth, so Stiles assumes that Derek has walked toward the boy. "I've got to go," he tells Stiles as he continues to walk, "but we'll see you in a little while. Isn't that right, buddy?"

                "Is that Mr. Stiles?" a high, excited voice asks. "Gimme! I wanna say hi!"

                "How do you ask?" The firm, authoritative timber to the man's voice sends shivers down Stiles' spine and yeah, he definitely should not be around when Derek uses his Alpha voice. It wouldn't end well.

                He hears Isaac huff slightly but acquiesce with a small: "May I please have the phone to talk to Mr. Stiles, Daddy?"

                "But of course." 

                Stiles laughs when he's greeted with a loud cry of his name. "Hi to you too, little man. Are you excited?"

                "Uh huh! Daddy said your friend is gonna teach me how to be a better wolf. Just like Daddy." He states it so proudly that Stiles feels his heart burst at the adorableness. "Are you gonna be there too, Mr. Stiles?"

                "Sure am, buddy," he says. "Now why don't you go put some shoes on so you can come over and play with Mr. Scott? Last I heard, he had a really cool game to show someone."

                "Why can't you play with him?"

                He shakes his head even though he knows the boy can't see him. "No, see, he needs another werewolf to play the game with him. I can't help. But you know what?"

                He's certain Isaac is vibrating with excitement by now. "What?" he asks giddily. 

                "I think I know the perfect werewolf for him to play with," he whispers into the phone, hand cupped over his mouth and everything. "And his name is Isaac Hale. Do you think Isaac would want to play a game with my friend Scott?"

                Isaac's little giggle makes him wish the boy was in front of him so he could hug him. Damn, but the kid is adorable. "Maybe...."

                "Okay, then, you go put some shoes on and bring Isaac over so I can ask him myself." 

                Isaac must have shoved the phone at his father and run off because Derek's voice hits his ear next. "Damn, you really are a good teacher."

                It takes a huge effort to force down his blush. Good grief, the man's not even in the same room yet and he's already able to do that to Stiles? What is his life? 

                He doesn't respond, so Derek bids him farewell with another promise to be there in under twenty minutes. They hang up and Stiles just sits there, high up on the counter with his legs swinging as he thinks about all the ways he could fuck this meeting up without even trying. He's come up with about seven by the time Scott enters the kitchen. 

                "Would you stop that? You're twenty-six, not five. Your ass should not be where our parents cook meals."

                "You're just still pouting about the wolfsbane in Allie's panties thing," he counters with a sharp smirk. "But I know you; you'll end up trying anyway and fucking yourself over. Oh, don't worry though-- you'll get over the rash in a few days. I already checked with Deaton."

                "You _what_?" Whatever Scott had been about to grab out of the fridge is thrown back so he can give Stiles an extremely affronted pout. "You did not ask my boss about that."

                Stiles just continues to swing his legs.  

                "Stiles! You know I can't always tell when you're lying! Which is terrible, considering I'm a walking lie detector now. But still! Please say you didn't. I'll never be able to look him in the eye again...."

                It'll never get old; watching Scott squirm is one of his favorite pastimes. But this morning he's in a very good mood (he doesn't let himself think about why), so he decides to go easy on his best friend/brother. "Fine, fine," he acquiesces as he slides off the counter and grabs a glass from the cupboard. "I didn't tell Deaton about your sex life, honest. If I did, you'd probably be having a serious talk with him right now."

                " _Stiles_."

                "I'm _joking_ , Jesus!" But he snickers as he moves past Scott to pilfer some juice. It's a nice fruit blend that Stiles is sure Melissa bought. Lord knows that his dad would have brought home ten cases of soda and hidden  them around the house if he was still living with Stiles. When he shuts the fridge and leans back against the counter again, Scott is staring at him oddly. He frowns. "What? Is there something on my face?"

                Scott shakes his head slowly, but he's still got this weird look on his face. "Dude, are you... Are you okay?"

                "Yesssssss?" It's not uncommon for Scott to act like a complete weirdo, but Stiles can normally connect the action to something to do with his furry condition. This time he's just lost. 

                Until the next sentence that comes out of Scott's mouth nearly forces him to drop his cup. 

                Running a hand over his close-cropped, wavy hair, Scott glances away before saying: "Man, you're humming."

                It's a known fact in the Stilinski-McCall family that a humming Stiles is never a good thing. He rarely does it, but when he does, it usually means he's up to something- like when he and Scott were preparing to wage a one-sided water balloon war with some bullies in the third grade. Or when he had broken his mom's favorite lamp when he was six and was attempting to hide it in the back of the garage. Or, on one rare occasion in high school, when he'd snuck into the girl's locker room to spy on Lydia Martin. He hummed through his entire "inconspicuous" exit from the room, which only led to one of the PE teachers catching him.  

                Yeah, him humming usually means his mischievous streak is showing, but it can also mean that he's extremely happy. 

                Imagine his horror when he figures out to which scenario Scott must be preferring. 

                "Holy shit," he bursts, waving his hands so wildly that only Scott's werewolf reflexes spare him from being smacked by an elbow. Stiles is too busy having an epiphany to notice. "Sweet baby Jesus, humming?! God, I should just call the whole thing off before he gets here!"Humming only leads to terrible, terrible things. At least for him. So certainly this bad omen is an adequate reason to call everything off, right? Or maybe he should just leave. Yeah, that's a good idea. "I'm leaving," he announces, shoving his phone into his front pocket and making his way to the door.

                He would have made it too, if it weren't for the giant mass of werewolf blocking the only exit. 

                "You're not going anywhere," Scott tells him. His eyes flash gold when Stiles tries to force his way past. "C'mon, Stiles. I heard the entire conversation- don't look at me like that," he barks when Stiles makes an incredulous face. "I couldn't _not_ hear it! Either way, he thinks you're awesome. All you have to do is talk to him and prove your not just a weirdo. You're a loveable weirdo."

                "This pep talk you're giving me? Not really doing the trick."

                "Doesn't matter," Scott says casually. "You're going to stay here and talk to the man."

                "So I can make a fool of myself? No thanks. Move your super strong ass, McCall."

                "I'm not going anywhere, Stilinski." 

                It's pretty childish, but they have a mini-wrestling match in the middle of the kitchen. Sure, Stiles is sure that Scott is using less than a fourth of his actual strength, but it still makes him feel better to think that he might have a chance to overpower him. In the end, though, Scott's got him in a loose choke hold and doesn't let go until the two of them burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter.  

                "I'm going to go outside and get the backyard ready," Scott says finally. He tries and fails to wipe the grin off his face. 

                Stiles waves him off. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

                "You've got...." He looks at his watch, which- when did Scott start wearing watches? "Twelve minutes to get it together. You good?"

                Can he honestly go into this knowing how stupidly attracted he is to this man? And not make a complete ass of himself in front of the guy and his adorable child? With a track record like his, the odds aren't really in his favor. 

                But, hell, he can still try. 

                "Yeah," he says. "I'm good." For some reason, that sets them off on another round of giggles. Manly giggles, mind you. 

                They stand there for a few minutes, guffawing so hard that Stiles' ribs start to burn. He rubs his side wearily as he tries to glare at his brother. "I hate you, you know that?"

                Scott pats his back with a smile and says: "Yeah, I know. Hate you too, man."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God, you guys gave me such a great response to the first fic, I have no idea what to say. Thanks soooo much. Your comments were much appreciated and I hope I answered some of your questions in this part. There will be more in the future.  
> -Nyx  
> Oh, and Happy New Year!!!


End file.
